Dark Knight Legacy
by KMBlackwell
Summary: Bruce plans to host a charity event at Wayne Manor. Among the invited guests are Johnny Blake and Barbara Gordon. Sparks fly between Barbara and Johnny as they share conflicted feelings toward one another. How will Johnny react when he hears Nicholas Gage will be escorting Barbara tonight? Why is Bruce avoiding Johnny and Barbara? Many chapters to follow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1/3-

It is a gorgeous afternoon at Wayne Manor. The sun is shining brightly between the crystal glasses that line a table with neatly pressed linen sheets. Each glass is embossed with a different crystal design so that the light bounces off into several directions casting a star-like patter across the long serving table. Bruce Wayne stares intently at each glass scrutinizing its design and eloquence with each pass. He motions to a server to take one of the glasses away leaving only two out of three side by side. Mr. Wayne examines one of the glasses more closely and gives it a quick thunk with his index finger and thumb. The crystal rings like a bell and seems to echo on for a full minute before Bruce gives the servant a thumbs up.

As the server nods he quickly removes the approved glass and returns to the kitchen with hastened footsteps. Alfred Pennyworth holds the kitchen door wide for the server and continues through the door toward Bruce.

"A fine choice Mr. Wayne. But might I ask why so eloquent? It's only a charity event that you are hosting, not the Grammys, sir. "Alfred states with a look of exasperation on his face.

Bruce stares out the window behind the serving table as he smiled at Alfred's comments.

"Because, this may very well be my last. It would be a shame not to go out in style." Bruce turned to Alfred who is now rocking back and forth on his heels with anticipation.

"Alfred, I never said I was going to live forever."

"Ah, but don't you remember, that was me who told you that. I would recommend you not to make a scene tonight." Alfred says while crossing over toward him.

"And why is that?" Bruce asks with his arms folded over his chest.

"We are expecting some very intelligent and dignified guests. I am sure your retirement as Bruce Wayne, billionaire, will go hand in hand with Bruce Wayne, vigilante. Miss Gordon has already stumbled upon your firewall in the cave and has requested an audience with you, thusly."

Bruce lets out a grumble as he cups his hand over his chin. Now there are two prospects other than Lucious, Alfred, and Selina that could unhinge his identity and thusly ruin his idea for retirement. If Gotham knows his true identity, the legacy of a hero will be nothing but a bed time story. Jim Gordon would never allow his daughter to work for Bruce Wayne as a tech specialist if he knew the truth.

"Alfred, I need a mind like Barbara on my team at Wayne Enterprises. We would have been hacked and bankrupt if it wasn't for her stepping in." Bruce claimed.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne, don't you mean, Oracle?" Alfred tilts his head as to hint it was a secret that Barbara didn't want anyone to find out.

Bruce put his hands on his hips and began to pace back and forth as he spoke, "Well, I was in the right place at the right time when I found out. Besides, who does she think she is working with Lucious Fox behind my back? She honestly thought her identity would stay a secret? She was practically wearing a 'Hello my name is: Oracle' on her forehead!"

Alfred chuckles a bit as he begins to stride across the room back to the kitchen. Before he passed through the service doors he turned and explained to Bruce, "And maybe she thinks you too are being careless with your identity. Either way, you better come up with a plan before the party tonight. I have her listed as a confirmed guest, along with your newest partner in crime."

Bruce lifted his head after looking down at the ground for several minutes and watches as Alfred makes his way through the kitchen service doors. Alfred was right. He had to come up with something to keep his peers at bay until he decided upon retirement.

Meanwhile, at the Gotham City Police Department, Barbara Gordon lays asleep at a desk riddled with mountains of papers. Her head lay nestled inside the pages of a large textbook with highlights and notes written in permanent marker in the margins. The papers rustled at the occasional breeze from a squeaky fan and some had even fallen to the ground as result of precarious stacking. Her breathing was deep and slow to show she had been out for a while. As the fan makes another pass across the desk, the small breeze manages to knock a few more papers of the mountain. This time the papers fall on Barbara's face, causing her to stir in her slumber.

The door to the office swings open suddenly, letting even more of a gust of wind into the seemingly empty space. The wind knocks a large pile of vanilla folders off the desk that is occupied by Barbara, who has shot out of her chair at the collapse of papers now strewn across the floor. She stands alert and read glaring at the front door to be met by none other than the pesky former detective Blake.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Blake?" Barbara exclaims.

"I should ask you the same question! Sleeping on the job was never allowed while I was around. Don't you think your pops would be upset if he found out you were neglecting your duties? "Johnny Blake smirks at Barbara while he helps her gather the mess into an even less promising pile.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" She mumbles

"I was looking for Jim. Is he around?" He asked politely.

"No, he left on a call about an hour ago. I think he was headed to Gotham First Bank. Something to the effect of an armed robbery…" She plainly stated.

"Aren't you worried? I mean sound a little more concerned there, Babs." He chuckles.

Barbara playfully punched his shoulder at his comment. Robberies have been common this past week to the point that Barbara has been up all night waiting for her father to come back. Each time it seems like the incidents last longer and longer. She wished that Batman would end the battle so she could enjoy some time with him. But he seems to have been absent for a while, maybe that's the reason for the increased crime rate this month. Barbara had even noticed more viral crime than normal. She has had to step in as Oracle for Wayne Enterprises on more than one occasion. Thieves are more elusive on the web, since the only finger print you can leave behind is a digital one and even then it's probably a stolen product.

Johnny notices her long silence after what he said.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"Its alright, I'm just, ya know….worried." Barbara breathed.

Johnny placed his arm reassuringly on her shoulder, "Babs, you and I both know that old man has a lot of fight in him. I've never seen him lose a battle yet."

Barbara nodded and attempted a smile but could only manage a half smirk.

Johnny and Barbara picked up the rest of the mess and threw it carelessly back on the desk. Barbara plopped back down in her chair and swung it around in Johnny's direction as if to interrogate him for a crime. She leaned forward to make her appearance look stern and well-mannered.

"So, are you going tonight?" She asks

"To what?" Johnny acted clueless.

"You know! The charity for the orphanage. You work there, don't you?" Barbara looked at him with prying eyes.

"What's it to ya, Babs?" He countered her jest with a raised eyebrow and charming grin.

Barbara rolled her eyes and leaned back into her chair. She props her feet up on the edge of the desk avoiding the myriad of papers. She folds her arms across her chest in a way to show her frustration.

Johnny smirks as he crosses over to the clean desk next to Barbara's. He grabs a rolling office chair, plops down, and assumes the same seated position Barbara has taken. He folds his arms mimicking her and raises his eyebrows in her direction. Then, just to antagonize her further, he lifts one leg and rests it on the desk. And with a smile he lifts the other leg and slowly crosses it over the former making sure to get a glimpse of her aloof profile in the process.

"I swear, you are the most annoying human on the planet, Blake!"She exclaimed as she rose from her chair suddenly.

The movement causes the papers to throw themselves on the floor once more an incident that Barbara had become habituated with since she quickly returned to a crouched position to gather them up again.

Johnny frowned and let out a long sigh as he joined in her clean up task. He began to scoop them up quickly but then noticed Barbara was taking more care on her half of the stack. He paused and stared at her thick auburn curls that swayed elegantly as she moved. Her pale skin is seemingly flawless up to her piercing grey eyes that dart to and fro picking and choosing which paper to pick up next. Blake loved the way Barbara never wore too much makeup. She is beautiful just the way she is. She is smart, funny, and generous. Her only vice is the way she shuts everyone out. It's almost like she has a secret. But who is he to talk. His biggest secret could get her killed. If any criminal knew who he was, they would be all too happy to take out his love interest for revenge.

That fact kills Johnny a bit each day. But not seeing Barbara's smile is just as deadly.

"Hey, Babs. Smile."

Johnny says as he continues to swoop up papers. His voice is chiming with playfulness.

How could Barbara resist? She lets out an unexpected laugh at his sudden request and stops herself short of a giggle by covering her mouth. She glances in his direction and lowers her hand staring at his features. His eyes are fixed on the floor like a kid getting caught doing something disapproving. She loves the way he teases her. The attention she gets from him makes her feel like a kid again. Back when times were happy. Back when her brother was still alive. But it is more than brotherly love for her. She just can't let him get too close. He will find out who she really is and not even her father knows about Oracle. Let alone that she is the unofficial sidekick to the Dark Knight himself!

What is a girl to do? Barbara hates that she cannot act on her interest for Johnny. So, she throws her frustration back at him.

In a huff she throws a handful of paper down at the ground. She abruptly stands and marches to the next room. Johnny, in hot pursuit, reaches for her arm and manages to grab her by the wrist just as the office door swings open, sending the rest of the paperwork flying into the air once more.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Take your hands off my daughter!"

Jim Gordon exclaims before he catches a glimpse of who is holding his daughter by the wrist.

Johnny quickly releases her arm and feels the sudden defeat when Barbara storms off to the next room. There goes his chance to ask her to the charity as his date. Jim will never allow it after seeing that reaction.

Despite all Jim puts Johnny through, he is only trying to protect his daughter. And Johnny is more than happy to abide by Jim's rules but Robin lives by no rules. Robin plans on seeing Barbara Gordon tonight at the charity event.

Jim Gordon walks toward Johnny followed by a handful of officers who scatter to their desks. A few stop and look at the mess on the floor but more or less pretend to mind their own business, except one.

His name is Nicholas Gage, Johnny's replacement. This hot head has an annoying crush on the commissioner's daughter and is equally interested in Johnny's business with her. He narrows his eyes on Johnny as Jim Gordon stops to face the former detective.

"What are you doing here, Blake? Have you decided to join the force once more?" Gordon sternly asks.

"No, sir. I just wanted to speak with Miss Barbara." Johnny states while looking Gordon in the eyes to show respect.

"Oh, really? And what might you need to say to my daughter, hm?"

Gordon removes his glasses and wipes them with a cloth from his pocket. His brow is sweaty and his face weary from battle. Johnny watches as his old hands tactfully wipe the grime from the lenses. Nicholas Gage snickers in response to Gordon's question.

"Mr. Gordon, I wish to go with Barbara to the charity event this evening. She and I are both invited." Johnny claims.

"Oh, that makes four of us then. You, myself, Barbara, and Mr. Gage were all invited. In fact, I do believe that Mr. Gage has already asked to take my daughter himself. Isn't that right, Nicholas?" Gordon motions toward Nicholas Gage who is more than happy to savor the moment he gets to put Johnny down.

"Why, yes, I have Mr. Gordon. I am pleased to tell you that she has agreed to go with me this evening." Gage smirks at Johnny with cockiness.

"Ah, then it's settled. The three of us will go together and young Mr. Blake shall find another nice young woman to bother." Gordon stated in a way to suggest the onset of a relationship between Nicholas and Barbara. The thought of her with the arrogant son-of-bitch made Johnny's blood boil.

"SIR, I-!" Johnny exclaimed

"-You what?"Jim interrupted.

Johnny looks over toward Nicholas who is beaming with pride at his triumph. Gage waited until Jim had his back turned before he gave Johnny the finger followed by a mouthed 'fuck you'. Johnny knew he could mop the floor with Gage if he really wanted to but he had to keep up his composure around Barbara's father if he had any hope of having his permission to see her more than once a week at the station.

But Johnny has an advantage that Gage does not. Johnny is Robin. And Robin has not only seen Barbara more than once a week, he has also kissed her soft lips on more than one occasion. Johnny and Barbara are not together but Robin and Barbara will be _tonight_.

The office phone rings echoing in the silent office. Jim answers it hesitantly keeping his eyes on Johnny.

"Gordon….Yes, Uh-huh….Sure, I'll tell her….Right. Wow…." Jim trails off in a discussion for a while eventually breaking his gaze from Johnny.

Johnny takes his chance and mouths 'go to hell' to Gage who merely scoffs at the attempt. The two of them stay on opposite sides of the room while Jim finishes the brief phone conversation. Gordon gently hangs up the receiver and looks back toward Gage and Blake.

"Good news. Looks like I won't be in attendance tonight. Some smuck has himself locked in a room threatening to hang himself." Jim trails off as he fetches his coat and a fresh magazine of bullets.

"Gage."

"Yes, Mr. Gordon?" Gage breaks away from Johnny's gaze.

"You will have to take my daughter tonight without me as a chaperone. Can I trust you to have her home by ten o'clock?" Jim asks sternly.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Gordon!" Nicholas Gage helps Jim with his coat and shakes his hand while waiting for Johnny to react, who has already stormed out of the office.

"Oh, one more thing, Gage."

"Anything, sir!" Nicholas exclaimed with glee.

"You touch my daughter and I'll shoot you with this gun."

Jim Gordon walks out of the office, followed by one other, back to the streets of Gotham. Laughter erupts from the other officers at the sight of Gage's mouth hanging wide open.

An hour has passed since Alfred has spoken to Bruce and he has already begun a service meeting when Mr. Wayne came barging in.

"Alfred! I've got it!" Wayne exclaims boastfully.

"Other than bad manners, what else have you got?" Alfred huffs.

"A masquerade." Bruce smiles as he shoves his hands in his trouser pockets.

"A what?" Alfred replies confused.

"A masquerade, Alfred. I want to host a masquerade, not a charity event." Bruce says coolly.

"Mr. Wayne we have already collected the proceeds that will be going to the orphanage. Why on Earth would you change plans so suddenly? Our guests will not be ready for such an extravaganza!" Alfred states with frustration.

Bruce has already walked away to his dressing quarters by the time Alfred has begun to protest. His walk is confident and cool as he waves back toward the service doors

"Make it happen, Alfred, I believe in you!" Bruce yells sarcastically.

Alfred grunts in frustration and quickly spins around to the servers.

"Alright, you heard the man! A masquerade it is! Hurry now! Chop Chop!"

Alfred musters up all the cooks and servers in preparation for the first annual masquerade charity event for the orphaned children at Wayne Manor.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Mr. Wayne." Alfred mutters to himself as he begins to place a phone call.

"Hi! Uh-yes, this is Alfred Pennyworth…What? Oh, Pennyworth. With Wayne Manor… Yes! Mr. Wayne has decided to host a masquerade for tonight's charity event! Please spread the word with the press! Thank you, we look forward to seeing you as well… good day!"

Alfred hangs up the receiver abruptly and plops down in the nearest chair. He is not in the least bit overwhelmed with the sudden change in plans, rather, that he knows Bruce will avoid speaking with anyone wearing a mask. Meaning Barbara Gordon and Johnny Blake will be hounding Alfred for answers. Not to mention Selina will be coming home to see the plans changed to include Gotham's finest ….

"Oh, Bruce. What are you up to this time?" . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**_I sincerely apologize for the delay on updates to this series! (life happens) I promise I will post more regularly to this particular story! I originally wanted it to be done in 3 chapters but I feel the need to make it longer! Please feel free to leave comments and reviews! I welcome all feedback! Thanks!_**

* * *

It is the middle of the afternoon and Gotham is buzzing with life. The streets are lined with cars bumper to bumper in traffic. The frequent honk of a car horn can be heard up and down Main Street. Vendors selling various items such as clothing, jewelry, and accessories have their business spilling out on the sidewalks of the block. There is a newspaper stand centered in the hustle and bustle of vendors looking for a sale. It was a small hut no bigger than a compact car that has been over-ridden with various news articles and celebrity gossip. Out in the very front of the newsstand are random varieties of snacks and sweets which attract many prospective customers including Johnny Blake.

Blake had been stomping around the block for several minutes when the owner of the newsstand called out to him. He was a dark hot headed young man wearing thick glasses and a Sonic Youth t-shirt. He wore cut off jean shorts and converse sneakers. The pinnacle of his wardrobe was the long lime green tube socks that looked dingy and well used. Roger was his name. And gossip was his game. He knew every rumor on the street and every big name in Gotham. This was Blake's go to when things were looking tough.

"Hey! Hey! Johnny! Johnny, my man!"

Blake ignored Roger's first attempt which seemed to fuel his friend's determination.

"Hey! You! I saw you last night with Barbara! Yeahhhhh! I know that was you- you handsome devil you!"Roger was practically screaming for all of Main street to hear his news.

Jonny stopped dead in his tracks mumbling under his breath. He had been with her last night. But not as John Blake, as Robin. But it was nothing new to Roger that Johnny had a thing for Barbara Gordon. The two of them have been lifelong friends through childhood at the orphanage. They grew up telling each other secrets the other was sworn to die with. As Blake slowly turned his head toward Roger his face broke into a smile when he saw Roger mimicking a mini make out session with himself.

"Oh, Johnny…! I need you right here and now…!"

Roger was taking it too far. Johnny's blood began to boil again as he stomped his way over to the newsstand. His fist was already balled up when he approached the front end of the tiny hut with the rather large Roger filling it in. The other vendors stopped dead in their tracks to see if Roger would get what was coming to him.

Roger glanced up quickly and flinched as soon as he noticed Johnny in close proximity.

"Oh, man, please! Not the face! My auntie will kill me if I come home with a black eye…! Show some mercy on your friend, dude!"

Johnny maintained his furious composure and slammed his fist down on the small countertop.

There was a long pause as Johnny stared at Roger for a while slowly opening his hand. As Johnny lifted his hand Roger reared back once more in anticipation. The sound of a coin falling to the ground broke the awkward silence.

"Ill take the usual, Rog."

Johnny unleashed a quirky grin as he grabbed the usual honey bun and newspaper from the rack. He looked up at Roger and waited for him to lash back about something ridiculous like his weight being a high risk for heart attacks or even that his auntie would reign down on him like hail on a tin roof. Roger had a tendency to be over dramatic so it is always a nice change of pace for Johnny to return the favor.

"Man. You can't be doing that to me no more! Ya killin' me Blake!"

Roger exhaled slowly and placed his hand over his chest to keep his composure. He grumbled a little bit as he adjusted the antenna on a travel size TV. – clearly a purchase from one of the nearby vendors since the quality was black and white picture and a broken channel knob. He twisted a knob to the left of the antenna until there was sound coming out of the small speaker.

Johnny chuckled at his friend as he took a seat to the right of the hut on an old beaten bean bag. He unfolded the newspaper with a flap and scanned various articles about Wall Street hackers and bank robbers. He was particularly careful not to read the article about the charity event he would be attending in a few short hours. Just thinking of Nicholas Gage with his hands on Barbara made him want to rip the newspaper to pieces.

"So, what's on the news today?" Blake asked with a mouthful of honey bun.

"Uh, some new hot babe working at Arkham… Harley something or other…."

Roger twisted the knob once more and the speaker suddenly became much more audible than before. Johnny could make out the interview between the new Doctor and the news anchor:

_**It's been several years since the Joker's capture and admittance into Arkham Asylum. Thanks to the revised Dent Act no criminal is allowed parole once they have been admitted to Arkham. Many say it is an infringement on human rights but Batman and law enforcement agree that psychos like the Joker deserve isolation. Arkham has been filled with crazy lunatics like Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, and the Penguin. It's a wonder how one could maintain their composure around such a cold environment. Here with me today is the newest member of the psychiatric ward, Dr. Harleen Quinzel.**_

_**Tell us Doctor, what exactly goes on at Arkham?**_

_**-Well, it depends on what day it is.**_

_**How about today? What is happening today at Arkham?**_

_**-Well, let's see…. It's about mid afternoon…. I'd say its shower time for the deranged and skitsofrinic. They will be lining up to fetch their own soap, waiting for the water to trickle down their drugged bodies and then down the gaping drains along the floor. After that its meal time. **_

_**And what do they serve at Arkham?**_

_**-The usual. Lithium and liquid drips.**_

_**Oh, you mean pills?**_

_**-Yes. It's best to treat our patients right after their bath. It helps keep them calm. Heck, even when they get a little out of hand we shoot them with a high pressured water hose and as if on instinct they ask for pills. I'd like to consider it a training measure…**_

_**So, you are training the mentally unstable to want to take pills?**_

_**-You could say that. But I see it as a yearning to feel better! Deep down they all just want to be normal, we just have to know the right tricks to get them there….**_

…_**And I have been told that we are out of time. Thank you so much for your time today Dr. Quinnzel, we wish you the best of luck at Arkham**__._

Roger shook his head and gave the shotty looking television one good thwamp and with an electric sizzle the tiny little screen when black.

"Man, I knew I should have just read the paper. Hey, Johnny! How about sharin' some good news with your buddy?"

"Oh, what, you want the comics?" Johnny smirked.

"Ha ha. You just remember who you are talking to when you have a falling out juggling two chicks, dude." Roger sneered.

Johnny adjusted himself abruptly at Roger's comment, seeming not only offended but very interested in the subject matter.

"Excuse me?"

Roger grinned from ear to ear and pointed in Johnny's direction.

"You sly devil you! I saw you with that Stephanie Brown chick… MAN, you sure have a gift of grasp when it comes to women!"

"Hang on a sec! What the heck are you talking about? Stephanie is Barbara's BEST friend!"

Roger clapped and howled loudly.

"OH SHOOT! Johnny done crossed the line!"

Johnny tossed the newspaper in a fit and rose out of the bean bag chair. The air had all yet escaped Roger's mouth when Johnny had grabbed his collar yanking him forward. The gesture was so aggressive that all of Roger's merchandise scattered into oblivion.

"Not the face… not the face! I didn't mean it Johnny… they are both cute! I—I—promise—"

Johnny's narrowed eyes began to widen and his folded expression began to soften as he quickly released Roger with a howling laugh.

"Roger. Roger. Roger."

"That's my name, don't wear it out, you player!"

Johnny smiled and patted Roger on the shoulder.

"Stephanie is a donor this evening at the event. She asked if she could meet me at Wayne Manor to make a donation and to 'hang out'. I swear that's all we have ever said to each other."

Roger raised an eyebrow in confusion as he gathered his candy shelf off of the ground.

"What about Babs?"

"Daddy hooked her up with Gage." Johnny shrugged.

Roger sharply inhaled.

"Man, aint that the pits. I'm sorry my man. I was wondering why you were in such a bad mood today."

Johnny shoved some more of Roger's fallen merchandise back on the shelves of his crummy shack. His mind wandered back and forth from Barbara to Stephanie every day. He was conflicted between the woman who knew him best and a girl who wanted to know him more. His face became more and more pensive as he placed items back on the shelf. Roger caught his stare and suddenly straitened his posture.

"Johnny?"

Johnny stared at the candy shelf not paying any attention to the petit blonde woman standing behind him with her arms crossed behind her back.

"Earth to Johnny. My Man!"

His gaze trailed down to the sidewalk and on a pair of bronze flats with a golden buckle. His eyes continued upward past the pale stockings and uniformed plaid skirt and black leather belt. As soon as he could manage to snap out of his trance a soft pair of arms flung around his neck in an exciting embrace.

"Oh, Johnny! You best be introducing me to your lady friend! It's not polite to hold out on your friends!" Roger exclaimed while holding back a laugh.

Johnny was taken aback by the sudden appearance of his newest interest, Stephanie Brown. It was as if she knew they were just talking about her. Still stunned he opened his mouth only to stutter her name.

"S-S-Stephanie! Er—Roger, meet Stephanie."

Roger held out an arm for a handshake and Stephanie obliged with enthusiasm.

"Hello, Roger! I am so glad to meet you! I hope you're coming to the event tonight!"

Roger released his hand hesitantly as his gaze lingered on her stunning, youthful features.

"I—Um…I Um… well, you see…"

"Roger has other plans this evening, Steph." Johnny finished.

"Oh, bummer. Oh well. Guess it will be just the two of us, then!" Stephanie said plainly.

Johnny smiled softly and kindly reminded her that Bruce Wayne had asked him to "cohost" the event since he is Mr. Wayne's unofficial apprentice. The notion of that meant the world to Stephanie. She wanted nothing more than to be a part of something that would do nothing but good for the city of Gotham.

Stephanie was always the do good type but with a little less composure than most. Some of her ideas had backfired and she had since taken on smaller tasks like volunteering at the orphanage every weekend. Johnny had met her initially through the orphanage and it was merely coincidental that she and Barbara Gordon were good friends.

"So, Johnny, what are you wearing tonight? I have a dress picked out and I assumed you would go with the usual black suit and tie?"

Johnny glanced down at her softly.

"Yes. The usual. Only I think, as of an hour ago, Bruce has asked us to wear a mask..? Crazy old man." Johnny shook his head.

"OH! How fun! I can't wait! I actually have to go get dressed! I'll see you in about 2hours?" Stephanie exclaimed in mid jump.

"Alrighty then!" Johnny waved as she skipped by.

The air was silent for a long moment. The only sounds were that of the bustle of people walking to and fro along the sidewalks. Car horns filled the street and shouts here and there could be heard. But the most distinctive sound was that of Roger laughing as Johnny Blake gave him the finger.

"Oh JOHNNY! You are in SO much trouble! Babs is gonna KILL you!"


	3. Chapter 3

It's another busy day at Arkham Asylum. Down the main hall past the heavily guarded psychiatric ward, there are a handful of male nurses holding down a new addition to Gotham's insane asylum. The man screams in terror at the nurses and shouts out profanities the likes of which everyone is used to hearing echo on and on through the downtrodden hallways. Yes, another typical day in hell.

A tall, skinny, blonde hair, blue-eyed woman narrows her sights on the dispute as she walks past them. Her bright red heals click and clack through the hallways as if there were a tiny microphone on her ankle. The noise of her shoes brings a silence to the complex. The men loved it when she walked. Many of them begged her to visit more often. But she only ever seemed to visit one man. The Joker, or _Mr. J_as he now preferred, was the luckiest loon in town.

Her hair was always up in a tight bun with strategically placed locks hanging just shy of her brow bone. She wore the same uniform each day; white overcoat with a black, one piece, slimming dress. Her crimson red high heels clicked and clacked all the way down the hall. Once she was out of sight the man began shouting profanities again. One of the male nurses broke off in pursuit of the woman.

"Dr. Quinzel?..."

The young woman paused and leaned backward to see who was calling to her and then smiled.

"Ah, David! I see you've settled in quite nicely here at Arkham. How long has it been, two weeks?"

"Yes, ma'am! Thanks to you, I have not had an incident since last year."

"I am thrilled to hear that, David! You can call me Harleen, by the way. Come here!" the woman leans in for a hug.

The young man happily leans in for a lingering squeeze from the lovely Dr. Harleen Quinzel.

As they break away Dr. Quinzel gives his arm a light squeeze and raises her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, working out, are we? Who's the girl?"

"Ha ha, you're my girl, ma'am!" David jokes

Harleen puts her index finger to her lips to hint that the sentiment is their little secret. She gives him a wink and spins around and heads back down the hallway. David watches as she walks closer and closer to the most hated man in Gotham.

"She is something else. How she can sit in the same room with that lunatic is beyond anything I could imagine. I just hope he hasn't got to her…."

David wanders back toward the new inmate who is now under horse tranquilizers and drooling all over the place. He helps two other nurses heave him onto a stretcher and strap him down.

"Don't worry buddy, I've been here before. It gets better. Just hope that you get as nice of a doctor as that lady you just saw, otherwise, kiss your ass goodbye."

Dr. Quinzel was easily the most attractive and most high-spirited doctor in Arkham. It was easy to have the men wrapped around her finger and bending over backwards to give her what she wanted. Most of the other women working at the asylum were under the impression that Harleen behaved more like a mother to her patients rather than a doctor for the criminally insane. They felt her practice formed unprofessional attachments and made her look naïve. But that was just how Harleen liked her itself is run by men. Dr. Quinzel certainly did not mind when men grew too attached to her, in fact, it bothered her if they didn't.

It really grinds her gears that Mr. J never seems to fall for her advances. Most men are happy to stare at her bust when she leans over to write, but he has made a hell of an effort to make her feel unwanted. On several occasions he would tell her stories of his mother and how beautiful she was. . .

_**You wanna know how I got these scars…? **_

All of his stories started that way. Harleen began to think he never came to terms with what really happened to him. That's the reason he always has a different story to tell.

_**My mother—a very beautiful woman, much like yourself—went to a plastic surgeon to get a routine face lift. Well, little did she know that the man with the knife was a raging alcoholic…**_

There was always a pause at this point in his story. Harleen had once tried to finish the story but he became frustrated and told her not to "ruin the joke" . After that he never finished the story about his mother, the beautiful woman who became disfigured because of her vanity.

But Dr. Quinzel always came back for more stories. She would glue to his features and movements as he told them. Sometimes she would find herself laughing at his gestures and the irony of some of his "jokes". She began to doubt if Mr. J even knew why he was at Arkham. So, she decided today was the day to get serious. Today she would ask him what she should have asked from the first day she met him.

She let out a heavy sigh as she stopped at the entrance reading "Isolation". One lone guard is sitting with his back toward the bullet proof glass. It looks as though he was watching some reality dating show and enjoying some sugary sweets. Dr. Quinzel knew right away it was the same heavy set guard who is going on his twentieth year here at Arkham.

"Hey there, Larry!" She piped.

The man swirled around slowly and gave her a powered grin.

"How is the grub?" She laughed as he put down the powdered doughnut.

Larry pushed a red button on the keypad in front of him and a low toned buzz signaled the door was unlocked. Harleen pushed her way in and waved at him as she walked by.

Larry quickly stumbled to his feet and stuck himself halfway into the hallway and shouted to her,

"Looking as good as always, Harleen!"

"Oh, hush you big lush!" She giggled back without even turning around.

Her smile became less prominent as she stopped at door number B13. It was a heavy metal door with giant hinges on the left and an even bigger digital lock screen on the right. It required only the correct passcode to enter -which had always been the same number since the Joker's admittance 56537, on a numerical keyboard it spelled out "JOKER". Harleen wanted to shoot the genius who came up with that one, it seemed a little too simple for such a complex case.

The door panel gave a loud _beep_ for her clearance into a short hallway. On one side of the hallway there was nothing more than a blank wall. On the other, there was a one way mirror into a padded room containing a long padded chair meant for lying down and a small wooden desk as requested by Mr. J the day before their meeting.

The room was dim at first but once Dr. Quinzel took another step, the motion sensor gave more light into the room revealing the Joker's presence sitting calmly at the desk. He had several pieces of paper on the desk, all of which seemed to have random obscure drawings on them. He smiled seemingly to himself but it was apparent that he now saw Harleen standing on the other side of the mirror. He dramatically brushed his dingy hair back and adjusted the collar of his shirt so that it looked a little less sloppy. After placing his palms neatly on the desk he licked his lips and spoke.

"Good evening my little harlequin." He cackled.

Dr. Quinzel passed the mirror and unlocked the door leading into the room without hesitation. She scoffed at his nick name for her since she had given up correcting him long before now. She hated that she had become HIS pet rather than the other way around, but she figured she could roll with the idea and see how things turn out. After all, Harleen felt that she had built a connection with him if she allowed him to be more creative. She felt bad that he had to be locked away without any means of self expression, which is how she managed to smuggle him some paper and a pen to doodle with.

"So, where should we being today, Mr. J?" She asked, clearing her throat.

The Joker then gave a disapproving groan and let his head slink onto the desk.

"What's the matter, puddin'? Don't wanna talk to your harlequin today?" She asked coolly.

He rolled his head to the side and looked at her with one eye open.

"No. But you are not supposed to be _here. _It's not a part of the _plan."_

Dr. Quinzel narrowed her eyes on him. She was perplexed at his response, usually he is all up and excited to have her here. Today he seemed… well, more composed. As if he was expecting someone else. She felt as if she had upset him somehow. She had to know why.

"I'm sorr—"

"You know what really brings a smile to my face?" He interrupted her abruptly as he leaned forward.

"Um, no?" She said shakily.

"Harley Quinn. Something about that name just brings a smile to my face!" He cackled as he leaned closer to reveal his full figure. His dark eyes widening and that permanent grin gleaming. His coat looked like someone had cleaned it for him and yet it still had a dingy color about it.

Dr. Quinzel found it hard to read his emotions at the time so she spouted her own.

"Are you crazy or somthin'? Sit down before you get me in trouble! How did you get out of those chains anyway?"

"Oh, but didn't you get my flowers?" He asked wearily.

Harleen did recall a dead bouquet of roses on her doorstep last night upon coming home, she thought they were for someone else so she put them at the neighbor's door at her apartment building. She gave him a bewildered look before she answered.

"Those nasty things? What kinda girl do you take me for, Mr. J?"

"The kind that enjoys a good laugh!" He cackled.

"What are you talking about? And what did I do to deserve flowers anyway?" She was beyond lost at this point.

"If you had read the _card_ you would know the _plan_." He claimed as he looked down at a rather nice wrist watch. He seemed to be counting down the minuets.

Harleen had had enough. She was tired of being jerked around by this lunatic. Every day she came in to visit he never opened up to her like all the others. She was at HIS mercy. She stood up and threw her notes on the ground in a fit. She stomped her foot down and began to yell at him.

"LOOK, I don't know what you're up to, but so help me if I lose my job because of what you did, I'll make sure you pay for it with your life!"

The Joker didn't even seem to notice that she was in a huff, he simply turned around and began to walk slowly toward the door. His eyes were still fixed on his watch as he spoke softly.

"I told you. You're not supposed to be here for this."

"WHAT ARE YO—"

Harleen had barely began to ask before a loud explosion erupted all around her followed by the loud cackle of the Joker as he made a run for gaping hole behind her.

Piles of rubble lay all around Dr. Harleen Quinzel as she lay motionless on the concrete ground. Shreds of paper fell like snowflakes all around her, soaking into the blood that dripped from her head. Some of the pieces were covered in black and some in red. But there was one full sheet left barley hanging onto the edge of the desk. As it slipped away onto the floor it revealed that the Joker had apparently carved into the desk with the pen that she had given to him. In bold, scratchy letters were two words: HA HA.

Chaos had erupted through the halls of Arkham. Faint sounds of screams and shrieks floated in and out of Dr. Quinzel's head along with the Joker's unmistakable howl. She was alive, but she had felt as if she had died. Mr. J had left her here to die. Alone. She kept drifting in and out of consciousness whimpering to herself.

"You should have loved me Mr. J…"

Her mind went blank as she felt herself being lifted up by strong arms. The likes of which scared her even more than dying without a cause. She felt the cool, smooth armor of the Dark Knight himself. But she was helpless, paralyzed with anger, fear, and jealousy. She wanted him to drop her so that the pain would stop. She felt hot tears run down her face as she was carried to safety.

* * *

Barbara was running late as usual these days. She had barely put on any makeup and her dress was still hanging precariously on a hanger on the closet door. A toothbrush hung lazily out of her mouth as she typed wildly on her computer. She gave a slurp every now and then to keep the toothpaste from smacking onto the keyboard. Her eyes darted from left to right as she typed. She knew she would never be able to finish her report on electrode pulses before Gage would be ringing her doorbell. She wanted to present her work to Lucious Fox this evening at the event but at this rate she would be turning in gibberish.

"Ugh! I just wish all of this was easier to explain!" She exclaimed allowing toothpaste to spatter on the computer screen.

Barbara had been working on a new project for one of Fox's "clients". He had an idea for a new weapon but couldn't seem to grasp the technicalities of the matter. Barbara recalled their meeting last week at Wayne Enterprises.

She had just arrived from her good-for-nothing political science course to meet with Fox at his office. Most of his things were in boxes since he had announced his retirement earlier that year. He had as long as he wanted to leave, seeing as how no one could fill his shoes—at least that's what Bruce Wayne had mentioned. Barbara was thrilled that she had been hand-picked by Fox to take on such a complex project. But, that also put her on edge and when she gets nervous she usually becomes nosey.

"Mr. Fox, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you trying to create? You didn't send me any blueprints or plans of any sort. I cannot improve an idea that doesn't exist."

Lucious calmly smiled as he swiveled in his office chair. He had selected Barbara because of her undying need to know more. She carried traits he had long sense lost while working with Bruce for so long. Fox was still brilliant, but his age was getting the better of him. He knew Bruce would need someone who could respond quickly when things got tough. But, he wasn't sure if Barbara knew what exactly she was getting into… he felt it best just to let her find out on her own.

"Well, Miss Gordon, I do apologize for that. It must have slipped my mind. But, something tells me that you already know what type of weapons we have already enhanced over the years." He looked down at her accusingly.

"Well, I—um, yes. I'm sorry." Barbara looked down to her lap and pulled out a large vanilla envelope with documents she managed to print off while hacking into Bruce Wayne's "fun money" fund.

"Oh, and don't worry Mr. Fox, it WONT happen again! I promise!" She added.

"I see that. You took the liberty of installing your own safety program to that particular portion of Bruce Wayne's personal accounts. And named it…" Fox thumbed through the pages looking for the next word.

"Oracle, sir." She straightened her posture.

"Right. Well, I will have to ask you to leave the security up to me until I inform you thusly." Fox said coolly.

"I can take it down if you'd like! It just might make everything else run a little slower for—"

"No, no Miss Gordon, your program is top notch. You may have to send some instructions to Mr. Wayne. He seems to be under the impression that you changed his passcodes. Is that true?"

Barbara shifted her weight a little as she fidgeted.

"Oh, come on! He has Billions and Billions of dollars stashed away for a Batmo- I mean, military vehicle—and the best password he could come up with was his dead mother's maiden name? Please! Give crooks more credit than that!" She blurted out.

"The new passcode, please?" Fox asked without looking up.

"It's the middle initial of his father, followed by the first four digits of his social in reverse, and then add the last name of his first grade teacher in all caps." Barbara spouted quickly.

Fox raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head. This girl has got to know who she is doing the research for by now.

"And, I trust he is given the option to change the password if need be?"

"Oh, really? You think I made it too complicated?" She asked sincerely.

There was a long silence before the two of them laughed at a hidden meaning. The fact is, the whole situation is complicated. Batman wants a new weapon for his sidekick and Barbara has the brains to design it. Changing Bruce's passwords was one of Barbara's clever attempts to gain an audience with him and he still will not see her in person.

"Where were we?" Fox asked getting back on task.

"Well, I know you already have a suit in mind for your client, but I think I may have a better idea…" Barbara hinted.

Fox looked over expecting some documentation of the idea but nothing was handed over, a first for Miss Gordon seeing as how she is always overly prepared.

"And was this just an idea you dreamed up?"

"Well, kind of, but not really."

"Please, go on."

"Well, I've been working on this electric pulse idea with the escrima sticks you mentioned. The sticks themselves make an impressive impact when connected together. But, I think I can come up with something even more _stunning_, if you know what I mean." Her eyes narrowed.

"Hm. I see. You want to run an electric current through the escrima and cause an enemy to become stunned. What does the suit have to do with it?"

"Well, how would your client stun someone without hurting himself? I mean Nightwing—I mean your client—is quick, but not faster than lightning." She stated plainly.

"True. So what's the plan?"

"I want to see if I can make the suit smarter."

"Smarter? How so?"

"Well, I haven't quite figured that out yet. What we need is a suit that can detect enemy from friend. But that kind of knowledge isn't always available to us anyway. So, I was thinking that maybe putting something non-absorbent into the palms and feet could help divert the current away…"

Fox looked down at his watch as she went on to describe several different options and additions to the suit for several minutes before he stopped her.

"I trust that you can conduct the experiments with little involvement from me. I will allow you access to our training facilities when you find that you need them. But, now, I have a lunch to catch." Fox smiled as he put on a fishing cap.

That was the best moment of her life! Barbara jumped for joy as she recalled the memory. Forget building a suit for herself, she enjoyed the idea that she got to help Nightwing kick some criminal ass. But as soon as she thought of the masked sidekick she began to dread the next time she saw him. He was dangerous to be around but exciting all the same. As she wiped the toothpaste from her chin and reached for her dress, she recalled a night when he had actually spoken to her.

His voice wasn't like Batman's, it was hypnotic almost. Maybe it's what he said to her that made her feel that way but kissing her right after didn't help either.

"Call me Robin."

Those three words echoed through her mind and captured her senses like nothing else. She could ignore him any other time except when he got close to her. The thought of him sent shivers down her spine and gave her goose bumps all over. Something about that slow, tantalizing kiss made her fear him more than want him.

Barbara quickly snapped back to life as she heard her doorbell ring several times.

"Gage. Great." She mumbled as she threw on her solid black dress.

Barbara ran another comb through her hair before she pinned it back in her usual lazy bun. She quickly grabbed her black pearl earrings and matching purse. She had given wearing gloves a second thought and slid her long ivory arms into them in a hurry. Without putting them on, she wrangled up her heels and darted out the door.

She met Gage at the door, she never allowed men into her house unless her father was home. He held up a small corsageand waited for her approval before he placed it, shakily , on her gloved wrist.

"You look beautiful, Barbara!" Gage smiled devilishly.

"You're loving this. Aren't you?" Barbara asked sarcastically.

"Wouldn't trade this moment for the world!" He exclaimed while holding the car door open.

Just as he closed her into the car, several police units and a bomb squad sped past. Barbara whirled around to see if her father was in one of the vehicles but that had sped past too quickly.

"GAGE! Where is my dad?! GAGE?"

Barbara looked around but could not find Nicolas anywhere. She tried to open her door but it was jammed shut. She banged repeatedly on the window and screamed for help but the only sound she heard was the low cackle of the Joker sitting in the driver's seat.

"Don't worry there kiddo! You'll make it to the ball on time!"

The Joker let out one final howl and turned the key in the ignition. Barbara sat, helpless, in the back seat looking back for Gage, Batman, or even Nightwing to notice but all she saw were the screeching tire marks the lunatic left behind as he sped toward Wayne Mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Life seemed to stand still for Bruce as he held the limp body of the young doctor in his arms. Her features were captivating before the blast. Her eyes were bright and cheery and her skin as flawless as a porcelain doll. The woman seemed naïve and ignorant of the Joker's ways. Bruce felt like she may have deserved what she got. It seemed very strange to him that anyone could form an attachment to someone who was so detached from the world. Nevertheless, Bruce showed no bias to helping those who were lost or in need, just as Batman would always have done.

The blast had managed to leave severe bruising under Dr. Quinzel's eyes, so much to the point that it almost looked like she was wearing a rounded mask to cover her beautiful baby blues. Her hair had fallen loose of it's tightly wound bun and flowed down in waves nearly touching the ground as Batman carried her through the carnage. He trudged past various piles of rubble and on toward the gaping hole the blast had made just feet away from her. She was lucky to be in such good shape considering how close she was to the explosion.

Bruce looked up to be met by four paramedics who instantly snatched the woman from his arms and carried her to the ambulance without a stretcher. The blast was so massive that piles of debris made it nearly impossible to wheel anything over. Bruce stood silently as she was carted away and placed carefully into the vehicle. He noticed that she began stirring as the double doors to the ambulance began to close. Bruce couldn't make out what she started to say but noticed her pale hand reaching up in the back window with nothing but a middle finger waving in the air.

He scoffed at her attitude and at the thought that she was not grateful that her life had been spared this time. Next time the Joker would not be so careless, next time he would finish her, just like he did with Rachel.

Bruce then took in the sight of the building and noticed that despite the amount of explosives used, the damage was mainly centered on the Joker's cell. It was obvious that it was an escape attempt, but he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe someone was actually trying to kill the Joker. Just as that thought popped up his transmitter buzzed in a familiar voice. Johnny was paging him. Bruce shrugged off his frustration and answered without a word.

"Hey, I have some bad news…"

"Of course you do." Bruce growled.

"He has Babs. I am going after that bastard."

"Where? Robin? Where is he?"

Bruce had waited for a reply and got nothing but white noise. Johnny had thrown out the receiver just like he did on several occasions. It angered Bruce that Johnny did not take his advice readily. He was impulsive and untactful. But Bruce knew it was only because it was for Barbara. For a while now, Bruce had struggled with words to tell Johnny that he was considering her as a part of their technical team. He wanted what was best for his predecessor but had not realized that Johnny had an emotional connection to Barbara. He had planned on bringing them together at the event, which is currently going on without them, in hopes that they could connect the dots without actually telling them. Bruce hated having to give out all the answers. He felt the need to make them more like clues to a deeper meaning.

Just as he had been following the clues that led to the Joker's escape. He already had an idea of who had left the pieces behind but could not seem to find Spoiler at will. Each time she would elude him, however clumsily. On their last encounter, Bruce had found a trace of blonde hair left at a scene of a violent robbery gone wrong. The only reason it had gone wrong was that the crooks were missing a single pin to a grenade in a pile of them. A note had been left on the pile mentioning the tiny detail and before they had time to run the whole building went up in smoke.

Bruce had a feeling that Spoiler had pulled the pin and left the note. He was furious with her tactics and wanted her to stop the game she was playing. She was no heroine to him, she was an annoyance and hindrance to anything Batman stood for. Bruce wanted nothing more than to have her arrested and held accountable for the murder of men who needed to be brought to justice. That and he had a sneaking suspicion that she had dumped waffle syrup all over him upon meeting her for the first time. It seems as if Spoiler does not like people getting too close to her.

But those were different matters. It was time to let Robin fly solo as Nightwing. It was time for Johnny to face the fear of possibly losing the one he cares about more than his identity. It's time for Johnny to save his "Rachel".

Johnny sprinted across town with a rush he had never felt before. Some of his energy stemmed from his anger with Bruce-Johnny was not Bruce Wayne's Robin and he was furious that Batman threw his name around to get what he wanted. He ran across streets dodging taxi cabs and bikes, he even managed to knock over several newsstands along the way. His mind was bent around getting to Barbara, the woman he had loved since he first met her at school. Barbara was often times in the midst of danger, but always with petty crooks who wanted to get revenge on her father, the police commissioner. But, Babs was no woman to mess with. She knew her whole life that times like that would happen, so she prepared for them through training and tactics. However, this was the first time she had ever been captured by the Joker. This was the first time Johnny felt that she was actually in danger.

He continued to sprint until he saw his motorcycle parked exactly how he left it on the side street next to the police station. As he gripped the handle bars he noticed a figure jumping from rooftops across the street. He immediately knew who it was and he knew he had to get to Babs first.

"Spoiler." He scoffed. As he hurled his bike onto the sidewalk.

He kept up with her until he nearly struck a lady with a cart full of roses to which he sharply turned onto the street and across a busy intersection. Cars blared horns and profanities were shouted as he sped through the light. He never even glanced back.

Johnny had lost visual on Spoiler as he passed the Gotham City Library and he quickly found out why.

The street was covered in random debris as if a tornado had just barreled down the sidewalk. Street lamps were emitting sparks as they lay sideways on the ground and trash cans were strewn across the pavement like pieces of confetti. Tire tracks made a swirl of patterns across the street with tactless maneuvering. It was clear that Barbara was not going down without a fight, but Johnny's heart sank when he approached the bridge.

He screeched to a full stop at the edge of the bridge where a large gap of concrete had been blown out. It was clear that something had gone wrong. The tire tracks stopped at the void in the bridge and Johnny knew that it could only mean that the car had been driven off the bridge and into the frigid water below.

He peered over the edge of the bridge only to see the tail end of Nicolas Gage's car barley bobbing at the surface and quickly descending. His first thought was to jump in and see if Barbara was still inside but something else caught his eye. The wind had kicked up the tail coat of his tuxedo that he had dressed in for the night along with a small pink flower that barely made it to Johnny's neatly polished shoe before it dove off the chasm. And then he heard a familiar whimper from behind him. He turned quickly to meet Barbara.

She stood there looking dumbfounded and apparently without shoes. He looked at her for no more than a split second before he took her into his arms. He didn't care if she struggled against him. She thrashed against his embrace but he did not let go of her. She sobbed into his chest as he ran his fingers through her matted hair.

"You weren't there." She muttered.

"I am here now, Babs. You're going to be –"

"No! You weren't there Johnny! You are never there when I need you! Where were you?" She yelled.

Johnny looked like a truck had just ran him over repeatedly as she threw his arms off of her. He was confused by her reaction but he had realized that she was right. It was always Nightwing who came to save her. It was Nightwing who was there to comfort her the day her brother died. And again, Nightwing when her mom left her here with her dad. But this was not the time to tell her. . . . not like this. He hated to see her cry, mostly because she only cried when she meant it. And Johnny knew she meant it this time . . . He braced himself for the next words that escaped her lips.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, JOHNNY! I don't need your help!" She exclaimed.

But he would have none of it. He was the man she deserved, not the one in the mask but the one controlling it. He pulled her in tightly and looked down at her tear-stained face. Her breath caught sharply at his urgency and roughness. He loosened his grip as his palm trialed down her ivory skin and toward her waist. His head lowered sinfully close to her ear as he whispered to her.

"I told you to call me—"

Before he could utter the meaning of his existence he was interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat. Spoiler had done it again. Ruined Johnny's moment with Barbara. She sat perched on top of a lamp post like a bird on its perch. She looked down at the two of them as if she was waiting for a response of gratitude from either one of them.

She was the one that had placed a spike strip in the road. Spoiler had caught up with the Joker and managed to bust out a rear window for Barbara's escape. It was hardly a clean getaway, her knees were scraped and bruised, her shoes were missing, and her hair and makeup made it seem like she had just rolled out of bed. Babs was lucky to have gotten out in one piece. Thanks to Spoiler.

Her royal purple cape draped down behind her as she continued to wait patiently. Her face was always covered with a custom gas mask that smoothed itself into the features of her face. Her eyes were shielded only by the long hood that covered her face so that you would have to literally be in her face to see it. That's how she functioned, always at a distance, close to the action but not close enough to be seen.

"Don't you two have a party to go to?" She asked in a muffled voice.

Johnny spun around and gave the Spoiler a long look at his middle finger.

"You do more harm than good, you know that?" He barked

She scoffed at him as she pulled out her hook-shot device. She clung to the end of it as it latched itself onto a neighboring building. Before she made her exit she turned back toward them.

"You will have to find out eventually, I suppose. Maybe my clues aren't blunt enough for you two."

And as plain as that the Spoiler was gone, around the corner and out of sight.

As soon as she was gone, Johnny looked back at Barbara who was already making her way to his motorcycle. Normally she would ask for a helmet but considering what she just escaped, she felt that she could take the risk.

Johnny walked casually over to the bike and gave a long look at her to make sure she had stopped crying before he plopped on the front. She gently sat behind him and tucked her arms around his waist. She was intrigued at the sight of him on a motorcycle in a tuxedo. It was almost comical the way he looked driving it. She could only imagine how she looked on the back.

"Are we good…?" He asked hesitantly

"Just drive. We are late." Barbara said coldly.

"No offence Babs, but you look like hell. Are you sure you wanna go?"

"Stephanie will bring me a change of clothes." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Unlike Johnny, she was well aware of the alternate identity of her closest friend. And she knew that Stephanie would swing by her home and pick out something fashionable for Barbara to wear. Steph had always protested the black dress Barbara was currently wearing. She could almost picture her now, swinging through the buildings muttering about her wardrobe. It was Stephanie's fashion sense that helped Barbara design her newest suit for her masked man crush, who is in a heap of trouble for not being here tonight.

Johnny shook his head and cranked up the bike. Of course Stephanie would bring her clothes. Oh, no. Stephanie. He had forgotten that he was supposed to meet up with her at the event…. Not that he really cared that much… He cared more about the fact that the Joker had managed to escape his watery grave. He had planned on sitting down with Barbara to ask her exactly what had happened. But he decided getting Babs to safety was more important than that. What safer place than Bruce Wayne's Mansion?

The police had already made their way to the scene as Barbara and Johnny rode off into the distance. Barbara's father hopped out of a squad car and had started to yell at Johnny to stop, but he felt the urge to just let them go. Barbara was alive and well enough to get on a bike. It was a thing she had not done since his son had passed….

The commissioner stood watching the bike disappear into the night. His thoughts of how the events of tonight were going rumbled in his head. The Joker had escaped, kidnapped his daughter, Gage was missing, and Batman has made a comeback—again. There was one small detail that he noticed about each situation, in fact, it was small and purple. He put his hands on his hips and called over a fellow officer to collaborate with.

"What do we know about this Spoiler character?"

"Well, sir, it's definitely a girl. I have never seen a man do the splits while wearing a full body suit and a hooded cape. And, it's purple. Who wears purple?"

"Where did she get her technology? Who is she working for? Why is she in every place at the right time?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Well, these are the things we need to know."

"What should we do now, sir?"

"Get two teams together and head over to the party. I don't want what happened to my daughter to happen again! More than likely the Joker will come back to finish the job."

"Are you coming, sir?"

"No. I am going to find Gage, and when I do, I might shoot him."

Stephanie quickly rounded the corner and into an alley. She made sure the coast was clear before she lifted her hood and lowered her mask. Toward the back of the alley there was a fire escape leading up to her apartment building. It was a mere two stories up, an easy climb without the need of the hook-shot Barbara had given her. As she climbed the ladder her long cape draped downward nearly catching onto the edge of the ladder. She gave it a quick flap and continued toward the open window to her bedroom.

"Okay, Babs. What shall we dress you in?" Stephanie was ecstatic to get the chance to show off her lavish wardrobe on someone else. Her dad was never around but always seemed to leave plenty of shopping money for Stephanie, which she gladly spent on fabric and accessories.

Black was Barbara's best color, but Stephanie wanted her to feel radiant. After going through something that traumatic, she could use a little pick me up. But, despite what dress she had to pick, Babs had specific instructions to pack the other suit as well. She had completed it this morning but failed to mention that the suit- a prototype- was intended for Barbara to wear rather than a solid built man.

Stephanie grabbed one of her more sturdy suitcases and piled in several items including makeup, brushes, hair pins and accessories, earrings, golden heels to match the gown, various perfume samples, and even a few packs of gum—she always thought ahead.

The gown was a fine choice for such an action packed evening. Barbara had planned on snooping at the mansion, with Stephanie's help of course. She recalled the phone call she had with Barbara a few hours ago.

"Hey Babs! What's up?"

"Hey Steph! How is the suit coming along?"

"It's finished and ready for a test drive. But, I cannot do all the technical stuff… that's all on you! I did follow the pattern you gave me and sewed in the wires EXACTLY how you mentioned."

"Yeah, sorry about the specifics, it's just a one shot thing when it comes to electrode pulses. One shock and you're dead, ya know?"

"Well, I was thinking about that and I made a few modifications that can keep that from happening…."

"Like…?"

"I coated the wires in a thin layer of rubber. You will still see a glow from the pulse but it shouldn't feel painful. If anything, I would imagine it may tingle, kind of like you can feel the surge…. Do you follow me?"

"I love you! That is a brilliant idea!"

"Well, I guess that makes me a genius like you! I mean, everyone knows rubber doesn't carry a charge!"

"Yes, but I am pretty sure rubber suits are out of functionality these days."

"Not to mention, a pain to get out of…"

"Okay, so the plan is on for tonight?"

"Yep! Johnny is in my grasp!"

"Good. I need you to keep him distracted while I go snooping around. I don't want him running his mouth to his boss about anything I say or do."

"So, what about the OTHER guy? You, know, that one guy that snuck into your room last week…hint hint."

"Stephanie, I hope you know that I am still a virgin."

"For now."

"Oh, goodness. Stephanie. I don't think he will be a problem tonight."

"Um, I never think he is a problem any night! If you don't want him, I'll take him!"

"Okay, bring the suit tonight, and no funny business! Spoiler does not need to throw any clues to anyone about what I am doing."

"You got it, my little batgirl."

"Steph, you're crazy."

"Thanks! I'll see you tonight!"

Stephanie was just about to head out before she realized that she had not dressed to impress. She put the suitcase on the bed and pulled out a fun cocktail dress and two masks. One was for Barbara and the other to match her own dress. It was a silver number with glints of purple sequins arranged in a smooth pattern. The dress itself was a strapless top with gray ribbon to lace up the back. Stephanie had to make sure that Johnny would be perfectly distracted from Barbara. Stephanie had barely turned 18 but was more than equipped to catch the eyes of any man on the prowl.

She gave herself one final glance over and placed the mask on her forehead. She shook her head with approval and did a quick spin to show off her purple tulle underneath. And just as quickly she grabbed the suitcase and headed downstairs and out the door. She waved her hand in the air and whistled for a taxi. Her anticipation was building as she climbed into the cab, so much so that she forgot to look at the driver as she climbed in.

"Where to, Stephanie….?" A raspy voice asked.

Stephanie froze. Her fear instantly took over and rendered her speechless. She slowly looked up into the eyes of nothingness. There was all but a black mask in the shape of a skull looking down at her cowering in the back seat. The door to the taxi slammed shut behind her at the hands of another man wearing a red and black ski mask who was tagging along with them.

"Where-wwher—"

"Where is your dad? Oh, I was hoping you could tell me. You see, your father has been stealing from some very bad people and they would very much like every penny back. Of course… they are willing to negotiate… But seeing as Arthur has disappeared, it looks like we may have to find him the old fashioned way. Slowly and painfully." The voice finished.

Stephanie had climbed into a cab with a man known for his skill in torture tactics. Black Mask was only hired by the "elite" mob bosses when they wanted someone dead-in this case, her dad. Stephanie could assume that she would become his bait—his bloody trophy until her father decided to show up. She knew if she struggled or tried to run now that it would only cause her more pain in the end…. But she had a commitment to Barbara…. She was not about to break a promise. Stephanie had been doing so well as Spoiler that she started to feel more confident in her choice to make a run for it.

Black Mask shifted in his seat when he saw the look in her eyes toward the rear door. He would make her suffer for running but she already knew that. He was keen on documenting his torture for all of Gotham to fear the mask. Each victim that ran never saw the light of day again. He wondered if she was aware that he knew about her alternate identity, he wondered what it would be like to torture another mask . . .

"You could escape. I will not stop you, but I will find you. It's only a matter of when and where. Consider that when you go out tonight. Consider your closest friends watching you dancing, laughing, and having the time of your life. Consider those things when I have you in my grasp. It will be a darkness the likes of which Gotham has never seen before—they will watch me crush your pretty little face in my bare hands…."

Before Stephanie could allow such dark words to have an effect on her, she heaved her suitcase into the glass of the locked door and watched it shatter. She paused for a moment before she made her escape. She was not afraid of him. She was angered by his darkness and his lack of humanity. She really wanted to end his life right then and right there. But, she knew she would have her chance to Spoil another plain, to ruin another plot, and to become another hero.

"Promise?" Stephanie laughed as she made a dash for the sidewalk.

She walked away quickly from the cab that pulled away into the opposite direction and she walked with confidence toward a busier part of town to catch a bus. As she climbed the steps Black Mask's voice echoed in her head. Already, he had begun his torture on her mind. "No!" She told herself. She would not let another criminal ruin her night. She was dying to see Barbara put on her dress, mostly because she knew that after tonight, Barbara would be taking on a different role in her life. Barbara was going to become the Batgirl she had always deserved to be—and Stephanie is going to be a part of it. She would become a better "Robin" than Nightwing . She was going to give Batman something he_ needed_, and he needed Barbara.


End file.
